The present invention relates to a lifting device for a receiver for items to be washed in a dishwasher and a dishwasher with such a lifting device.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Conventional dishwashers normally include a washing container and at least one receiver for items to be washed which is able to be displaced into or out of the washing container. The dishwasher may include a plurality of receivers for items to be washed arranged above one another, such as a lower basket, an upper basket or a cutlery basket, for example. Since a lower basket may be arranged in a vicinity of a base of the washing container, the user is obliged to kneel down or bend forward over the lower basket while loading and unloading the lower basket.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved lifting device for a receiver for items to be washed of a dishwasher that is user-friendly and safe while yet being reliable in operation.